


Pretty in Pastels

by Nadiainklover



Series: Pretty in Pastels [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Simon, Pastels, Photographer Raphael, SO MUCH FLUFF, Saphael, some malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: Dark curls covered the head, which was bent down as he read a novel. His hair was wild, going on every direction possible. On top of his dark hair rested flower pins. So small and delicate-looking. They were of different pastel colors, purples and pinks and blues. The boy was wearing an oversized soft pink sweater. The sweater was obviously a few sizes too big for him because the sleeves went past his hands. The collar of the sweater also rested very low over his chest, showing the boy's neck and collarbones. He was wearing white skinny jeans and brown high tops on his feet.The guy was beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...I'm back :) Sorry I've been gone on such a long Hiatus. I had to figure out some things in my life and they were just not working out. 
> 
> I've decided to get back to writing, since I had missed it so much. 
> 
> Pretty in Pastels is an idea that has been going around my head for a very long time now and I've been wanting to write some Saphael...so here it is!

Raphael Santiago was not a man of many words. He was reserved and liked to keep his distance from people around him. He had very few friends, though he didn't mind that. His friends were like family to him and that's all that mattered to him. He was polite to everyone around him, though bordering on cold and distant. He was also known for his smirks and sassy remarks whenever someone commented something of non-importance. But he didn't really care what others thought about him. He spoke to few, and when he spoke it was because he had something to say. 

Raphael preferred to speak through photographs. Ever since he had moved to the US with his mother and little brothers when he was just a child he had been in love with the idea of taking pictures. His mother had gifted him a polaroid camera, which he still kept at home years after it stopped working. But it had been the first camera he had owned. His mother said it used to belong to his grandfather, and it had been passed to her and then to him. Raphael had treasured it with his whole being. He never allowed any of his brothers to touch it. He used it any chance he got, enthusiastic about taking shot after shot after shot. He still had all the photos he had taken in a cardboard box in his closet. It was then that his passion for photography had been born. Since then it had only grown. When he was in high-school and he started working summer jobs, he saved money and bought himself a digital camera. Nothing too big or fancy, but from there he started spending his money on more cameras, lenses, lights and flashes. Anything that could help him with his photographs. In college he decided to study a mayor in photography with a minor in Literature. He had decided to take a minor in Literature because he was very passionate about literature. He enjoyed reading and had even tried writing a bit. In his childhood he had grown reading hispanic authors and later on started reading in English. His mother used to write poems in Spanish that she would later transform in lullabies. She would sing them to him and his siblings every night. It was a fond memory he kept close to his heart even though very few knew about it. 

He loved his career. He enjoyed every part of it, as weird as that sounded. He was always eager to learn new things and new techniques and ways of making his photographs better. He had always liked his assignments and homework. Until one of his favorite professors had given them a different assignment and had given them specific instructions as to what model to use.

"You cannot use any model you've used previously" Professor Fairchild instructed the class.

"But why?" Raphael asked immediately "I mean, it's our final project. Shouldn't we use someone we already know how to work with?"

"I don't wanna see a face I've seen before" Professor Fairchild responded "Out there you'll be forced to work with people you don't know. You'll have to meet new people, new models and new subjects. I'm just getting you ready for that"

"But Professor" another student complained "Are we supposed to just go to some random guy and ask them to model for us?"

"You are supposed to look for a new model. It is up to you to decide how you prefer to do it" Profesor Fairchild said "I just want you guys to not get used to working with the same people. Don't get comfortable. Working with different subjects and models can be a great source of inspiration for you all"

"Do we have any other guidelines?" A guy from the class asked "Any theme or specifics?"

"No specific theme" Jocelyn Fairchild shook her head "You just have to create an aesthetic. 12 photos in total. You can use different models or just one, up to you"

 

Raphael took note of all that, his mind already spinning for ideas. He was completely screwed. He didn't know many people. He only had his close friends, Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, and Lily Chen. And he had already used all of them for previous projects. He was supposed to find a new model. That would be the hardest part about the project. Raphael Santiago was not a people's person. He would much rather stay away from any human interaction if it could be helped. How was he supposed to meet someone new and convince them to model for him.

With that thought in mind, Raphael made his way towards the gardens of campus. He sat down underneath an oak tree, as he often did whenever he needed to find some peace and get inspired. He took out his camera, placing it next to him and then took out his notebook. He started to brainstorm. His final project was to be presented in two-weeks time. It seemed like enough time, yet like it was not enough.

With a sigh Raphael looked up and across campus. His eyes wandered around the students walking by and chatting with friends, until they stopped in someone sitting on a bench right across from him. There wasn't anything outstanding about the person sitting on that bench. At least, not at first sight. But maybe that's why he caught Raphael's attention. This person seemed....soft. So soft and warm. Like a ray of sunshine that didn't realise was shining. 

Dark curls covered the head, which was bent down as he read a novel. His hair was wild, going on every direction possible. On top of his dark hair rested flower pins. So small and delicate-looking. They were of different pastel colors, purples and pinks and blues. The boy was wearing an oversized soft pink sweater. The sweater was obviously a few sizes too big for him because the sleeves went past his hands. The collar of the sweater also rested very low over his chest, showing the boy's neck and collarbones. He was wearing white skinny jeans and brown high tops on his feet.

The guy was beautiful. 

Instantly Raphael took his camera where it was resting by his side. Taking off the lens' cover from the front, he took the camera to his face. Looking through the small visor, he focused on the boy. The lens he had right now didn't reach far enough to catch as much details as he would have liked, but it was enough. With a small 'click' the photo was taken.

Instantly the guy looked up, as if he had heard the shutter of the camera go off. Raphael put the camera down as quick as possible, but it seemed it was not quick enough. The guy locked eyes with him and blushed furiously. His cheeks were dusted with freckles, Raphael noticed. Raphael quickly looked away and started putting his camera away and his notebook back in his bag. He had been spotted taking a picture of some random guy like a real creep. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. 

As he stood up he noticed the guy was walking towards him. In panic, he started to rush away. Walking as fast as he could while making it seem normal.

"Excuse me!" The guy called and his voice was like caramel to Raphael's ears.

Raphael tried to ignore it, placing his hands in his coat's pocket and walking a bit faster.

"Excuse me!" the guy called again "You forgot something!"

Raphael turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him. The guy was trying to reach him, but stopped a few steps away from him when he noticed Raphael had stopped walking. Blushing again and playing with the hem of his sweater, the guy smiled shyly at Raphael.

"You forgot this" He said, showing the lens' cover. Raphael cursed softly in Spanish, moving to take it from the guy's hands.

"Thank you" He said plainly and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" The guy called and reached towards Raphael's shoulder. 

Raphael stopped instantly. The guy dropped his hand immediately from Raphael's shoulder. When Raphael turned around once again, he noticed the guy had walked much closer to him. His eyes widened at how close they were standing now. The guy blushed furiously once more and took a step back. Burying his hands in his sweater's sleeves once more, the guy brought one of them to cover his mouth while his other arm covered his stomach. 

"You took a picture of me" the guy mumbled against his sweater's sleeve.

"What?" Raphael asked, not being able to understand what he had just said.

"You took a picture of me" The guy said again, taking his hand away from his mouth.

"Right. Sorry" Raphael said "I can delete it if you want?"

"Why did you take a picture of me?" The guy asked instead, ignoring Raphael's comment.

"Look, I don't know" Raphael said tensing his shoulders and standing straighter "I'll delete it if you want, I don't want any trouble."

"You think you'll get trouble from me?" The guy blurted out with a laugh "You could probably beat me up right now and I wouldn't be able to defend myself"

"I probably could" Raphael mused, not really meaning it.

"Please don't" the other guy said with wide eyes.

"I won't" Raphael promised with a chuckled and then silence extended between them.

"I'm Simon by the way" The guy said suddenly "Simon Lewis"

"Raphael Santiago" Raphael nodded towards him.

"Nice to meet you!" The guy grinned "So...about that picture"

"Right, I'll delete it right now" Raphael said taking out his camera 

"No! Wait...I mean" the guy blushed again "I just...Can I see the picture?"

"Uh...sure" Raphael said opening it in his camera and turning the camera for Simon to see.

 

Simon stared at the picture for a long moment, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. Raphael stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Simon was still looking at the camera, so Raphael didn't really want to move. Slowly, Simon lifted his hand and traced his fingers over the screen. His movements were slow and steady. Raphael's eyes were instantly on Simon's long fingers. They were skinny and delicate looking, though they had a few blisters.

 

"Wow" Simon whispered "Do I...Do I really look like that?"

 

Simon said it so softly, Raphael doubt he had talked to him directly. So Raphael decided not to answer. The screen of his camera turned black and Simon pulled his hand away from it. Raphael turned off his camera and put it away again.

 

"Please don't delete that photo!" Simon said quickly "I...Could you...could you maybe send me that photo?"

"Uh...sure?" Raphael asked with a frown "It's not really that good"

"Well, obviously it's a photo of me" Simon chuckled "Photos are never that good when I'm in them"

"What?" Raphael asked confused.

"Sorry" Simon covered his mouth "I have no filter....I just don't like appearing in photos too much."

"Why?" Raphael asked

"I just...don't like it" Simon shrugged "I don't think I look too good in them"

"Well, that depends on who is looking at the photo" Raphael said with a shrug.

"Anyways" Simon coughed, his cheeks still dusted with pink that made his freckles stand out "Could you please send me the photo?"

"Sure" Raphael nodded "I'll need your phone to send it..."

 

Suddenly someone called for Simon. They turned around to see a ginger girl waving at Simon from a distance. She was standing next to a dark-haired girl and a blond guy. Raphael recognised the ginger girl as Clary Fairchild, daughter of the professor who had given him the assignment. 

 

"Here" Simon said, quickly taking his phone out "You can save your phone there...I'll text you"

 

Raphael nodded and quickly saved his phone number as a new contact in Simon's phone. Clary called for Simon again, sounding impatient. Raphael gave the phone back to Simon, who took it in both his hands and held it close to his chest.

 

"I'll...I'll text you" Simon said, a shy smile breaking in his lips.

 

Raphael just nodded and watched as Simon turned around to walk towards his friends. With one last breath, Raphael turned around and started walking away, unaware of Simon's eyes following his movements from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has commented and given kudos to this story!! I'm so glad you've liked the first chapter and I cannot wait for you guys to read the rest.
> 
> Thanks for everything! Here's a new chapter for you guys :)

Simon Lewis moved his fingers across the cords of his guitar. He was sitting by the window in his dorm-room, staring absently at the people walking by. His room had a view towards the gardens of campus, which was a much better view to have than the parking lot. He shared a room with another guy his age, Jordan Kyle. They got along well enough, though they moved in different circles. They were polite towards each other, but were not really that close. Jordan was almost never in their dorm, so they saw each other only a few times during the week. Most of the time Simon had the dorm for himself, which was good when he needed to spend some time alone.

His melody was interrupted by the sound of his phone receiving a new text message. He stopped playing, his hand now resting on top of the cords. The silence stretched across the room for a long moment before Simon decided to reach for his phone.

 

**R.Santiago: Here's your photo. I edited it a bit, hope you don't mind.**

 

Attached to the message was a photo. Simon quickly downloaded the photo and stared at it. He could see what Raphael had done to the photo. Edited the colors a bit, maybe added a filter or something. Simon didn't know much about photography. He knew what Instagram had taught him, but that was about it. Raphael, however, seemed like someone who really knew about photography. If the fancy camera he had been carrying the other day wasn't proof enough, this photo clearly said it all.

Simon loved the photograph. He had loved it the second his eyes had seen it for the first time. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It showed Simon sitting in a bench in campus, his head down as he read the book in his lap. It wasn't exactly that which made Simon love the photo so much. It was all the other small things. How the light shun on his right side and brought a certain glow to his figure, how soft his hair looked in the wind and the small flowers in his hair. It was how the colors of his clothes looked and how it all seemed to be in place. It was just...the whole picture. Simon loved it. 

He wasn't a big fan of photographs. He never liked when someone else took a photo of him. He barely took any photos of himself. He didn't like how he looked most of the time in the photographs. He always felt so out of place, so different. Though that came with everything in his life. He always felt like an outcast. If his clothes of choice were anything to go by. Since he was a little kid he liked wearing 'girl colors' as his mother liked to call them. He didn't see what was wrong with that, but his mother always had an issue with it so he avoided them. Also, kids at his school used to tease him and bully him because of that, so he didn't wear them through his years in school. Throughout high-school he always felt awkward using 'normal' clothes. It was almost as if his body craved for the soft colors. For the pastel pinks and soft yellows. When he moved to college he decided to stop hiding and be who he really was. So he renewed his whole wardrobe and started using the colors that made him happy. He started using pastel pins in his hair and made flower crowns and just anything that made him feel happy. He loved his soft colors. He loved the flowers in his hair. He loved them. It made him who he was and he had promised himself he would never hide himself again. If people didn't like the way he dressed, then they were not worth his attention. 

His best friend since high-school had accepted him instantly and didn't even blink when he started using pastel clothes. The other people he hung out with, Isabelle, Jace and Alec Lightwood didn't seem to mind. Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, was always giving him new pins to wear and helped him make flower crowns. Sometimes Magnus wore some flowers as well, though his outfits were more shiny than Simon's. But it felt nice. Comfortable.

He still didn't like having pictures taken of him. 

But Raphael Santiago had taken one. Without even knowing who he was. And Simon loved the photo. Simon couldn't really define why he liked the photo so much. There was just something about it that made him love it. Maybe Raphael was just that good of a photographer. 

At first Simon wasn't really sure if Raphael would send him the photo. After Raphael had saved his number in Simon's phone, Simon had sent him a quick text so the photographer would have Simon's number as well. There had been no reply from Raphael until now, two days after the encounter. Simon had really thought Raphael had deleted the photo and ignored Simon's text. But it seemed he didn't. And he had only taken so long because he had to edit the photograph. Simon thought it was very nice that Raphael had taken the time to edit the photo. He could have just send it as he took it and Simon would know no better. Without thinking twice, Simon made it his profile picture in all of his social media apps.

**Simon L: Thank you :)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I already wasted two days!" Raphael groaned as he walked inside his favorite coffee shop with his best friend in tow.

"Relax Raph" Magnus rolled his eyes "Just put up an add, I bet anyone would be up to do some modeling"

"I don't want just some model" Raphael sighed moving to take a place in the line "I already have an idea of what I wanna do and I can't just choose some random person"

 

The line moved and then it was their turn to order. Magnus ordered a chai tea and Raphael just asked for chocolate chip cookie. He would be working in the coffee shop for some time, so he could order something to drink later on. 

 

"Does your idea have anything to do with certain pastel cutie?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow as a small smirk danced in his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Raphael said quickly, taking a seat in one of the booths of the coffee shop. Magnus sat down across from him. 

"Right" Magnus laughed "I saw you editing that photo you know"

"It's just a photograph" Raphael rolled his eyes "I have no idea who the guy is"

"His name is Simon Lewis" Magnus said "Fan of video games, loves wearing pink and yellow, knows how to sing. And he's single, if you wanted to know"

"Callate" Raphael said, his cheeks burning but thankfully his blush went unnoticed. 

 

Magnus laughed out loud but commented no further. He took a drink of his chai and smirked towards his friend's direction, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Raphael scowled at his friend and gave a small bite to his cookie. 

The sound of the door opening caught their attention, as a gush of wind blew past them blowing some of their napkins away. Both of them turned towards the front door. To Magnus's delight and Raphael's surprise, Simon Lewis walked inside the coffee shop.

Today, Simon was wearing a long cotton sweater in what seemed like pink and blue water-color. Underneath he wore a white button-up shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and soft pink high tops. On top of his head he wore a flower crown with white and soft pink flowers. Raphael thought he looked completely endearing.

"SEAMUS" 

Magnus's voice startled Raphael, since he was not expecting his best friend to call towards the other guy. Even though he clearly said his name incorrectly. Simon, it seemed, also was not expecting that and he jumped in fright. His eyes looked around the store until he found Magnus waving at him from the booth. With a nervous smile when he noticed Raphael was also sitting there, he started to walk towards them. Raphael groaned and glared towards Magnus, but didn't say anything.

"Sean! So nice to see you around here" Magnus grinned

"You know my name is Simon" Simon frowned crossing his arms against his chest.

"That's what I said" Magnus waved his arm "What brings you here?"

"Uh...I just wanted some coffee" Simon shrugged

"Funny! Raphael here too" Magnus grinned, pointing at his best friend.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Raphael hissed in Spanish

"But I was just on my way out" Magnus continued.

"Oh...okay?" Simon said confused

"Yeah" Magnus grinned "So I'll leave you two...go get some coffee! See you later"

"Bane!" Raphael snarled but his friend was already walking out of the shop.

 

The two were left in an uncomfortable silence. Raphael fuming after his best friend and Simon just moving his weight from one feet to the other. He started playing with the sleeves of his shirt, not really knowing what to do. Eventually, the silence became too much for both of them. Too tense. Too awkward.

 

"Uum..." Simon trailed off, coughing against his sleeve "Would you...would you like to get some coffee?"

"Sure...why not" Raphael sighed, but stood up nonetheless.

 

Simon smiled nervously at him and Raphael returned the smile, though a bit smaller. Together they moved towards the counter. Raphael left his jacket and the half-eaten cookie in the booth so no one else would sit in there.

 

"I'll get a caramel latte with whipped cream" Raphael told the girl behind the counter.

"Wait...you're a sweet-coffee kinda guy?" Simon asked with wide eyes "I thought you would be a black-as-my-soul coffee kinda guy"

"What?" Raphael laughed "My soul is not black, thank you very much. And I do have a sweet tooth, though I rarely admit it"

"Wow" Simon seemed honestly surprised. It then was his turn to order, and he ordered a simple black coffee.

"Are you kidding me?" Raphael said "You seem like the guy who would ask for something with sprinkles on top"

"Not everything about me is sweet-colored" Simon protested and giggled afterwards. "Looks like we have a lot going on other than our looks"

"Seems like it" Raphael mused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Simon had spent almost all of his afternoon in the coffee shop with Raphael. They didn't feel time passing by until Simon's phone started blaring the Legend of Zelda theme song. He had blushed when Raphael turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Clary had been calling him asking about their movie night. He and Clary had movie nights at least once a week. Usually it was just the two of them, though lately Clary had started inviting her boyfriend Jace and Isabelle tagged along. Sometimes even Magnus and Alec went, though it wasn't that ofter. Alec went if his siblings dragged him along and whenever he went, Magnus went as well. Simon wondered if Raphael would join them one day, since he seemed to be a friend of Magnus'. He quickly dismissed the idea. Raphael didn't seem like the kind of person who would go to movie nights. 

Simon quickly excused himself, explaining he had to get home before Clary arrived or she would kill him. Though his explanation was more a fumble of words that probably made no sense. Raphael nodded, though, and wished him a good night. Simon smiled shyly at him, standing a bit awkwardly next to the table where Raphael was still sitting down. He wanted to say something else, but instead he blushed, mumbled a quick goodbye and rushed out of the coffeeshop. He didn't see Raphael smiling fondly after him. 

 

"I didn't know you were friends" Clary frowned when Simon gushed to her about his afternoon.

"Well...me neither" Simon laughed nervously "It's all just really weird. But in a good way, you know?"

"I don't know Simon" Clary said "He always looked a bit creepy to me"

"He's not creepy" Simon frowned "He's friends with Magnus! And he's really nice...when you don't take personally his sarcasm or irritated attitude"

"Simon" Clary rolled her eyes "Just stay away from him, alright?"

"But why?" Simon actually pouted "He looks like a great guy"

"I don't trust him" Clary shrugged "Plus, you barely know him...I just don't want you to get hurt"

 

Simon nodded, but commented no further. He curled up in the blanket he had and turned his attention to the TV that was playing second movie of The Hobbit. It was only him and Clary that night and they had decided to marathon on the three movies. None of them said anything else afterwards and mid-way through the third movie Clary fell asleep, her head on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"I would like to see the outline of your final project" Jocelyn Fairchild spoke to her class "This is a very important project. Not only is it half of your note, but the ones with a higher score will be featured in this year's end-of-semester gallery"

Murmur soon engulfed the whole class as everyone started to chat in excitement between themselves. The end of semester gallery was a big deal for all of them. It was something their college did for the art programme, where the best pieces of all types of art were featured. It was a thing that lasted a whole week. There was the main exhibition, with all the paintings, sculptures and photographs that the students had worked on. There were also some other events, plays being showcased, concerts, poetry nights and readings for those whose art was not something that could be exposed in a gallery as easily. It was really cool, in Raphael's opinion. It also helped because many representatives of different museums or people looking for young people to work with would attend. Job opportunities flew in that gallery and Raphael wanted to be part of that. It would be a great leap to take, being showcased in the end of semester gallery was a big deal and it could help him get a serious job in the media. 

 

"So you better work hard" Jocelyn continued "This is a huge opportunity, it would do you good to take advantage of it."

 

She then proceeded to go around the class talking to each student about their ideas for the project. Raphael soon took out his notebook and started to sketch a few ideas that had been going on around his mind for a few days now. He knew he needed to start working seriously on the project. He needed to start taking the pictures if he wanted to have enough time to edit them and have them printed. But he still needed to find a model. And while he already knew what he wanted to do, he knew only one person could make it work. Raphael had thought about asking Simon to model for him for the project. They had been texting non-stop since the day they spent together in the coffeeshop. They had grown closer, or so Raphael thought. He didn't really knew how Simon felt about it. They hadn't hung out again, and mostly just spoke through text message. Usually, Raphael would not worry too much about it. He wasn't the kind of person who liked going out. But there was something about Simon...Raphael couldn't really explain. There was this softness to him, this innocence that made him endearing. Raphael craved his presence like nothing else and it scared him a bit. He had never felt that way about anyone, especially someone he had just met. 

 

"Okay Mr. Santiago" Jocelyn said, suddenly standing next to him "Show me what you've got"

"Well...I don't have anything concrete yet" Raphael coughed "It has been hard choosing a model, you know"

"Right" Jocelyn nodded "Finding the right model is key to this whole project. Though I wouldn't take too long, you are already against the clock"

"I know" Raphael nodded "I'm working on it"

"What about a theme?" Jocelyn asked "Do you have something planned?"

"I do, actually" Raphael nodded, turning the page of his notebook to show his professor his ideas "It's called Pretty in Pastels, it'll be a series of portraits"

"Of the same person?" Jocelyn asked, her eyes going over the words Raphael had written and few sketches he had made

"Yeah" Raphael nodded "It would be too complicated finding the right people for the theme, I rather just stay with one"

"It seems pretty intimate" Jocelyn nodded, giving the notebook back to Raphael "If it turns out the way I'm imagining, it'll be fantastic"

"I hope so" Raphael nodded, closing this notebook 

"Well, good luck" Jocelyn grinned "I can't wait to see what you come up with"

 

With that Jocelyn Fairchild moved to the next student and Raphael was left staring at his things. He needed to ask Simon as soon as possible or find someone else to pose for his photos.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Simon: So I have this thing coming up...**

_**Raphael: Want to be more specific?** _

**Simon: I was coming to that.**

**Simon: Jeez**

**Simon: I have a small gig tonight**

**Simon: I was wondering if you would like to come?**

_**Raphael: Would it kill you to write in one single paragraph?** _

**Simon: ....**

**Simon: Does that mean you're not coming?**

_**Raphael: Of course I'll go, idiota**_

**Simon: You do know I can google that and see it is an insult?**

_**Raphael: Idiota** _

 

Simon grinned at the screen of his phone until it turned black. After the conversation with Clary at their movie night, Simon had doubted a bit if he should continue talking to Raphael. But then, the morning after Raphael had sent him a quick text in the morning and all those doubts had flew out the window. He had decided to ignore Clary. She didn't know Raphael, anyways. And Simon was happy. Simon trusted his gut and his gut told him Raphael was a good guy.

So now he had less than 4 hours to get ready for the gig. He quickly sent Raphael the address and the time the gig would be before moving to his wardrobe. It wouldn't be anything too big. Just a small thing in a local coffee shop that did open mic nights every now and then. They had given a spot to Simon and he was going to play 3 different songs. It wasn't that much. Simon was sure nobody would really care if he played less or no. There would probably be more talented people that night. But it was something. Simon loved playing. It was something that had always made him feel lighter and true to himself. And that it had to be perfect. Raphael Santiago was going to watch him play. He needed to re-think his whole playlist and make sure he didn't mess up.

With that, he took his phone and called Isabelle. She would be able to help him choose the right outfit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I never thought I would see the day" Magnus said loudly from his seat next to his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. "Raphael Santiago! In an open-mic night!"

"Callate Bane" Raphael snapped in Spanish

 

Magnus just laughed loudly. Isabelle brightened as soon as she saw him. Of course, when Simon had called her in a panic because he didn't know what to wear, Isabelle knew there was a guy involved. In the end Simon had ended spilling it all out to Izzy. From the moment when Raphael had taken the photo of him, to their 'not-date' in the coffee shop, to all the texts they had exchanged. Izzy had been delighted to find out Simon was interested in someone. After his huge crush on Clary that had not ended well, but well-enough because they were still friends, Simon had not shown interest in anyone. Of course, Izzy knew who Raphael was. She had been surprised when Simon told her about him. Raphael was not what anyone would expect when Simon talked about the guy he liked. It was just that Raphael and Simon were so different. Raphael was all hard edges and dark colors while Simon was all soft and pastel. But now that Isabelle could see it, she could not think of anyone better for Simon. She knew Raphael. Not in a personal level, but she knew him well enough. Plus, he was Magnus's friend. She knew Raphael was a good man and seeing as he had shown up for Simon's concert gave him points in his favor.

 

"Raphael!" She called instantly "Come sit with us!"

 

Clary turned to glare towards Raphael, hissing to Jace why Raphael had shown up. Jace just shrugged his shoulders, but directed a nod towards Raphael as he took a seat between Isabelle and Magnus. The two of them instantly caught Raphael in a conversation, Alec joining every here and there with a comment.

 

"What is that?" Clary demanded, pointing at the bag Raphael had brought with him.

"My camera's case" Raphael replied, unsure why Clary was being so hostile towards him and responding in his usual cold and calculated tone.

"My dear Raphi here is a photographer!" Magnus beamed

"Please don't call me that" Raphael rolled his eyes, but his comments were ignored.

"I heard you're really good!" Isabelle said "You'll have to show us some of your photographs some day!"

"It's nothing really" Raphael shrugged "Just something I do sometimes"

"Right" Magnus snorted "When I get my own fashion line, Raphael will take the photos that will appear in vogue and Elle and all the mayor fashion magazines"

"Why would you bring a camera?" Clary asked instead. "It's just an open-mic night"

"I always carry it with me" Raphael shrugged "Plus, I though Simon would appreciate having some photos of the concert"

"Simon doesn't like having photos taken of him" Clary glared

"I wouldn't be so sure" Magnus shrugged "Have you seen his profile picture?"

"It's stunning!" Izzy nodded "I wish I had someone who took photos of me like that one"

 

As she said that her eyes turned towards Raphael. Raphael coughed, but didn't comment further. Soon the lights turned down a bit and someone stepped into the stage. It was someone from the coffee shop and she welcomed everyone to the open mic night. She introduced the first act, a girl who sang a cover of a Taylor Swift song. Everyone clapped politely, though Raphael didn't think she did as good. Another two people played before it was Simon's turn. As soon as the girl introduced Simon, Raphael took out his camera and stood up to be able to move as he took the shots. 

Simon stepped into the stage, and sat down in the stool that had been placed in the middle of it. He adjusted the microphone, so it was at a proper distance to his mouth and placed his guitar between his arms. There were no other people playing with him. Just him and his guitar. 

Raphael thought he looked stunning, though he would never admit it out loud. Simon was using a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a denim jacket on top. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and yellow converse. In his hair he had small yellow daisies. They stuck to his hair as if they were held by clips, though Raphael doubted since the flowers looked real to him.

 

"Um....hey" Simon smiled nervously, a small blush covering his freckled cheeks. "T-Thank you guys for coming...I-I'm Simon, though you already knew that"

 

Some people in the crowd laughed softly as Simon blushed harder and looked down at this guitar. When he looked up, his eyes instantly landed on Raphael, who was standing in the middle of the crowd, the camera in his hand. He smiled at Simon and gave him a small nod. Simon grinned back and adjusted his seat.

 

"Well...I'll be playing for you guys three songs. I wrote them a few years back. Hope you like it"

 

His fingers started dancing on the strings of his guitar as soft melody filled the room. Everyone was quiet, listening to Simon play. Raphael stared, looking how simon's long fingers moved across the strings effortless. It was almost as if he knew the tune by heart, and he probably did. And then Simon started singing, and it was almost as if the air had been pulled out of Raphael's body. Simon's voice was so beautiful, bordering on angelic. He sang softly, but with certainty. He closed his eyes as he sang and Raphael brought the camera up to his eyes. He had brought a better lens with him that night, and with it he could capture up-close details. Like how Simon's eyelashes touched his cheeks as he sang. Raphael snapped a photo and then another. He paid close attention to Simon singing the first two songs while still taking some photos. He moved to different places so he could get different angles and different shots. He had planned to give this photos to Simon afterwards, but now he wasn't so sure if he wanted. He just wanted to keep this photos to himself and admire Simon from the moment when he looked the most beautiful.

 

"Thank you" Simon said as he finished the 2nd song and everyone clapped. "This is the last song I will be singing today. I wrote it just a few days ago...this is Warm Coffee"

 

Simon started playing and Raphael decided to place his camera away. Something about the melody captured him instantly, and as Simon started singing he looked up and locked eyes with him. Raphael didn't dare break the stare and neither did Simon.

 

_He’s the sort of boy you find early in the morning, somewhere at the markets morning eyes,_

_& he is the sort of boy you find down by the sea, for the sea never left,_

_& I don’t know much about him because I met him at the markets didn’t ask his name,_

_But his eyes were soft & his words were the same_

 

Raphael knew the lyrics were not completely accurate, which made him doubt a bit of the meaning behind them. But as Simon kept singing and didn't break his stare of Raphael, he just knew. Taking a deep breath as Simon reached the chorus he could not stop his mind from wandering at how beautiful Simon looked in that moment.

 

_These were things that I, things that I was sure about,_

_These were things where I, things where I felt the same,_

_Now that I’m trying, now that I’m singing softly again,_

_Same way she said thank you when I told him he was beautiful_

 

Magnus turned to look for his friend and found him standing completely still. He had his camera in his hands, as if he had just taken it away from his face. However, he didn't seem like he would be taking another picture. Raphael was staring directly at Simon, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted. Though his expression was slightly schooled so anyone who didn't know him would not know at all, Magnus knew Raphael was falling badly. He had never seen Raphael falling for anyone so fast before. It concerned him a bit, but when he turned his eyes Simon as he played the last part of his song, he knew both of them were just meant to be together.

 

_Warm coffee on your lips, warm coffee on your lips, warm coffee on mine,_

_Warm coffee on your lips, warm coffee on your lips, warm coffee on mine_

 

Simon finished the song with one last note in the guitar. It wasn't until then that he broke his stare with Raphael. He stood up, as everyone in the coffee shop clapped and cheered for him. He said a quick thank you into the mic, blushing furiously and then walking off the stage.

And in that moment Raphael knew. He was screwed. For he knew he had fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this before last night episode's, I was not aware Simon would make a gig just like the one I wrote about haha!   
> Anyways, Pastel!Simon is more of a softie, I thought of him more of an folk-acoustic kind of guy.
> 
> The son in here is The Market Son (Warm Coffee) by Ziggy Alberts. Of course, I changed the pronouns in the song to fit, but that's basically the song.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting on my story! You guys just make my day with your comments about how you like my story! :D

"So will you tell me what has you so stressed out lately?" Simon asked.

 

He and Raphael had decided to hang out together. Three days after the little gig Simon had the other night, they had been talking non-stop. They had figured out their college schedules matched a bit and they had a free period in between classes at the same time, where they decided they could get lunch together. Those had been the best three days of their lives so far.

Raphael was now 7 days away from the deadline to get his final project finished and he still hadn't even started. No matter that he and Simon were now really close. In fact, they were very close. The first day they had hung out together to grab some lunch, Simon had stumbled on a step as they walked inside the restaurant and Raphael had quickly steadied him, getting a hold of Simon's hand and his arm. He had not let go of his hand afterwards. Simon had blushed almost the whole time, much to Raphael's delight, but he had not taken his hand away. In fact, he had smiled shyly at Raphael and laced their fingers together. It had grown from there. In the days that followed, Simon would walk really close to him and loop their arms together. They would bump their knees and shoulders as they sat next to each other. Simon would even cuddle close to Raphael whenever he got cold. 

So while they were getting very close, borderline on dating, Raphael still hadn't mentioned his final project. He knew he had to, if he didn't want to fail the class and if he wanted to appear in the gallery. But whenever he thought of asking Simon, something pulled him back. 

Which is where he found himself right now. They were in the gardens of their college, just lying down in the grass and enjoying the small space of peace they got. Raphael was lying on his back, his arms behind his head, and his eyes closed. Simon was sitting next to him, picking up flowers and making flower crowns out of them.

 

"What are you talking about, lindo?" Raphael asked, opening his eyes to peer at Simon. Simon blushed softly before answering.

"I can tell something has been bothering you" Simon shrugged "I don't think it is anything too bad...so maybe something from your classes?"

"Yeah" Raphael sighed closing his eyes again "I have a final project that's due in 7 days I have not worked on it"

"Rapha!" Simon exclaimed "Why are you chilling here then? You have to work on that"

"It's not that easy" Raphael groaned, grumping a small 'joder' before sitting up.

"What is it about?" Simon asked curiously.

 

Simon lifted up the flower crown he had just finished and grinned at Raphael. It was a small and delicate thing, Raphael noted. It was made of small white flowers that were all over campus. He didn't really understand how Simon did them, but it certainly had it's beauty. Raphael had never been a fan of flowers, or at least he had never really paid them much attention. Until Simon. 

Raphael took the flower crown Simon's hands and placed it carefully in the boy's head. Simon bowed his head and allowed for Raphael to place the crown in his head. When it was done, Simon looked up. Raphael had not taken his hands away from his head and instead the hispanic boy trailed the back of his hand over Simon's temple and cheek. Simon blushed, pulling at the sleeves of his sky-blue sweater, but smiling shyly at Raphael.

 

"I have to make a photoshoot" Raphael started to explain as he took his hand away from Simon's face.

"What about?" Simon asked, pulling his sweater's sleeves and covering his mouth with one hand. His other hand started playing with Raphael's fingers.

"Just a photoshoot" Raphael shrugged "We can choose a theme, but we have to use a model we had never used before"

"Oh" Simon nodded "Do you already have someone?"

"Not really" Raphael shook his head.

"Maybe Clary would help you...or Isabelle!" Simon said grinning up at Raphael "Izzy would love the attention"

"I'm not really looking for a female model" Raphael said softly.

"Oh...Okay" Simon said "Well...maybe...I could help? I mean. I know I'm not much of a model, and you probably already have someone else in mind. But in case you don't...and you're really desperate for help, I wouldn't be against helping you. I mean, if that's okay with you. I mean, if you want me to..."

"Simon....Simon" Raphael tried to interrupt the other's rambling without success "Bebé!"

 

Simon silenced at the sound of the nickname. Raphael smirked at him, moving his hand to brush a strand of hair away from his eyes. His eyes sparkled with something soft, even though his voiced dripped sarcasm.

 

"Would you stop speaking before you give me a headache?" 

"Sorry" Simon mumbled, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"I was actually thinking about asking you" Raphael said then "To be my model, that is"

"Seriously?" Simon asked with wide eyes "Why?"

"Well, you see the theme I chose is very specific" Raphael shrugged "Plus, I only know one person who can pull off pink sweaters and flowers"

"Are you making fun of me?" Simon asked, a frown forming in between his eyebrows.

"No! Para nada" Raphael quickly exclaimed in Spanish "Not at all, Simon. I mean it...I never thought pastel colors and flowers could look so good on someone, but here you are"

 

Simon grinned, but he ducked his head so Raphael could not see his face. Raphael still noticed the smile on Simon's lips, so he took it as a small victory. 

 

"So?" Raphael asked softly "Will you help me?"

"What do I have to do?" Simon asked, looking up to meet Raphael's eyes.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Raphael had told Simon about his idea for the photoshoot, Simon had instantly stood up and dragged Raphael with him. They made their way towards Simon's dorm room. There he opened his closet and started looking through all the different clothes he had.

 

"I can't believe you have this many sweaters" Raphael shook his head in amusement.

"Hey!" Simon protested "I like sweaters...they are comfy"

"I'm sure" Raphael hummed, looking around the room. "Where's your roommate?"

"Probably with his girlfriend" Simon shrugged "I don't really know"

 

Raphael just nodded and kept looking around. There were two desks in the room, just like there was in his own dorm room. Raphael knew instantly which was Simon's desk. It had piles of books on top of it and sheets of paper that went everywhere. There seemed to be song lyrics and old homework. Above the desk Simon had pasted a lot of photos in the wall. There were also some post-its with reminders or just funny comments. Raphael started looking at the photos, most of them were of his friends, Clary and Isabelle appeared in some and Jace appeared in a few as well. Simon rarely appeared in the photos, it seemed they were all taken by him. Though the ones where he appeared were very adorable, in Raphael's opinion. Of course, if someone asked him, he would just make a comment about the light of the photo or angle it was taken.

 

"Do I have to wear different outfits?" Simon asked "Is it a different outfit for every photo? Because carrying 12 change of clothes is not going to be easy"

"No, we don't need that many" Raphael said "Plus, we're not taking all the photos today"

"We're not?" Simon asked, pouting slightly in disappointment.

"Light is going out already" Raphael pointed at the afternoon sky through the window "We can take the studio ones today, and I thought we could go out in the weekend to take the rest"

"Oh...sure" Simon smiled "So tell me what do I have to take?"

 

Raphael turned around and went to stand next to Simon. He really did have a lot of different sweaters. He didn't know much about clothes, and even though he had a clear idea about what he wanted for the photoshoot, he was not good with fashion. So he let Simon decide what to wear. It would work better if Simon was more comfortable with what he was wearing anyways. He just told him to get three different outfits and they could work with that. 

Then they moved towards the accessories. Simon took a few flower crowns that combined with the clothes he had chosen. Raphael had told him it was all about the flowers, so he decided not to take anything else.

 

"I'll have fresh flowers be delivered at the studio" Raphael said as they packed the things in bags "We'll figure out how to go from there"

 

Simon had just nodded and then they were off. Raphael had then directed them towards his own dorm room. He needed to get his equipment after all. After making sure he had his lights and the lenses and everything he would need, they made their way towards the arts building.

 

"They let you use the studios here?" Simon asked, looking around the building in awe.

"Yeah" Raphael nodded "As long as they don't have a reservation before, you're free to use any of them when you need them"

"That's so cool" Simon said "Do come here often? To take pictures, I mean"

"Sometimes" Raphael shrugged "I'm not much of a studio photographer. I like going out there, take them live and in more natural scenarios"

"Like the college's gardens?" Simon asked, giggling when Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yes, like the gardens" Raphael said.

 

They entered one of the free studios. It was a big room, white walls everywhere. The floor was made of wood. It had no windows, though other studios did. They all depended on what type of shot you were gonna work with. There was also a big white screen on one side of the room.

Soon after they arrived, the flowers Raphael had asked for were delivered. He quickly paid for them and then places the flowers in water so they would not dry before they could be shot. Raphael ordered Simon to change into one of the outfits he had brought. There was a changing room in the other side of the studio, so Simon went there instantly.

He changed into soft pink skinny jeans and a big over-sized grey sweater. He also wore white converse. His hair was messy, and when he walked out of the changing room trying to comb it, Raphael shook his hands away from it.

 

"Don't touch your hair" Raphael instructed.

 

Simon noticed the change in Raphael. He was all business now. This was a side Simon had not seen from Raphael before. The one who concentrated on his work. The serious photographer who worked with precision and sharpness. Though he was not rude, never rude. He was direct with his instructions, but his hands were gentle as he tried to arrange Simon's hair in a way that would look good for the photo.

As Raphael started to arrange the lights and the setting Simon started to grow nervous. He didn't know why he had agreed to this. He didn't like having photos taken of him. He had often protested when someone took a photo of him. But here he was, about to model for a photoshoot. A photoshoot he had offered to model for. He still didn't know why he had offered, or what had led him to offer. Maybe it was the fact that Raphael was the photographer. And that this handsome man had decided to notice him and decided that he wanted to spend his time with Simon. Simon knew he was crushing on Raphael, badly. And he craved the idea of getting the other's man attention. Just thinking about Raphael finding another model for his photo, another male model, someone who would probably be drop dead gorgeous, made Simon's stomach tighten. Raphael took his photography very seriously. He liked to concentrate when he was taking a photo, and just imagining Raphael completely focusing on someone else made him want to vomit. So he offered himself. Thought it couldn't be that bad to have Raphael's complete attention on himself.

Now though. Now he was not so sure.

 

"Come on" Raphael spoke, taking Simon's hand and leading him to the centre of the white screen. "I like this sweater"

"Thanks" Simon said, looking down at the sleeves as Raphael backed away from him and left him standing in there. "It's very comfortable and warm"

"It looks like it" Raphael nodded "Where did you get it?"

"Oh I don't even remember" Simon said "I think H&M, though I'm not so sure" 

 

Without really noticing, Raphael took a photo. Of course, Simon looked up when he heard the shutter go off. He stared wide eyed at Raphael, but the other man was prepared for Simon's reaction and quickly took another one. Simon protested softly, blushing deep red all of a sudden. Raphael took another photo.

 

"That's not fair" Simon protested "you're not even letting me get ready"

"You're perfect right now" Raphael said "Just...don't worry about it"

"But Rapha" Simon pouted "How am I supposed to know what to do if you don't give me directions?"

"If I tell you to act natural, all it is going to do is make you act not natural" Raphael explained, putting down his camera "Just...relax. If I need you to do something I'll tell you"

 

Simon nodded, and then looked down at his shoes. Raphael took another shot. 

 

"You're adorable" Raphael said suddenly

"I never thought that word would be in your vocabulary" Simon chuckled. Raphael took another shot.

"If you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it" Raphael said seriously.

"Your secret is safe with me" Simon smiled shyly. Raphael captured it.

"Okay, I'll take a closer shot, alright?" Raphael said, changing the lens of his camera and walking a bit closer. He looked through the visor of the camera before moving the lights slightly. 

"Okay" Simon said confused

"I'll take a medium close up" Raphael explained. He thought it would help Simon relax if he knew what was going on around him.

"I have no idea what that is" Simon said honestly, making Raphael chuckle.

"Primer plano" Raphael said in Spanish "Basically, a photo taken from your shoulders up, though it is a medium because it shows the background"

"Oh...alright" Simon nodded "Have I told you I like when you speak Spanish?"

"No" Raphael shook his head "Do you know any Spanish?"

"Not really" Simon shook his head. "I took a few classes in middle-school, but that's about it"

"I can teach you some time" Raphael offered

"I would love that" Simon smiled and Raphael took a photo.

"Can you play with your sleeves?" Raphael asked "Just take them over your hands...yeah like that...and now, you know you do this thing where you cover your mouth...uh huh, yes that's it" 

 

Raphael slowly started to give instructions to Simon and the other started to get more and more relaxed. He even got bolder with the shots and came up with different poses. Though they were not much, it was just what Raphael needed for his photo. Raphael took a final shot of Simon, where he had his eyes closed and his hands were covering his mouth, almost like in a silent prayer. He looked so...delicate. Raphael slowly lowered the camera and walker closer to Simon. He moved a strand of hair out of Simon's forehead, though it wasn't really necessary. Startled Simon opened his eyes and gasped when he noticed how close Raphael was. He didn't step away though. He just lowered his hands slowly and stared into Raphael's eyes.

They were so close, they could feel each other's breath. Raphael's eyes flickered towards Simon's lips just briefly and Simon gulped audibly. Raphael's fingers grazed Simon's cheek softly, until his hand was cupping his jaw. Simon moved a few inches closer, afraid to move too much but feeling bold enough to want to be closer to Raphael. Raphael searched into Simon's eyes for any kind of hesitation. When he found none, he leaned closer. Their breaths were mixing together now, their lips so close that if any of them moved they would be touching. Simon fluttered his eyes closed, his hands moving to grip Raphael's waist, though his hold was unsure and weak, not really knowing where to place his hands or where to touch. Finally, the tension was too much. Raphael placed both of his hands on Simon's jaw and brought his mouth to his.

The kiss was delicate, barely there. Their lips touched softly, featherlike. Almost as if they were afraid to press too close or everything would shatter to pieces. But then Simon surged closer, his arms wrapping around Raphael's waist and bringing his body closer. Their lips pressed together more forcefully, though not less chaste. For a moment they just stood there, holding each other closely and pressing their lips together. Raphael breathed hard through the nose, and moved his lips slightly, opening them just barely. Simon followed after him and pressed their lips together once more. Soon they were getting bolder and bolder, until they started to open their mouths to breath. Raphael took Simon's lower lip in his and tentatively reached with his tongue. Simon met him halfway and soon their tongues were dancing together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" Simon asked later that night. They were both in Simon's dorm room, lying down in his bed shirtless.

 

Raphael still wasn't sure how they got there. Things were a bit fuzzy for him since their lips touched for the first time. One moment their lips were barely grazing each other and the next he had Simon pinned against the wall, while the other tried to devour his neck. 

 

"Supongo" Raphael murmured, his eyes closed. Simon was lying across his chest, his cold fingers dancing against the skin of his chest.

"I don't know what that means" Simon said and Raphael knew he was pouting without having to open his eyes.

"I suppose" Raphael translated to English.

 

Obviously, it had not been proper to make-out in the studio where anyone could walk on them. Raphael had stepped back from Simon, much to the other's protest. Simon had followed him, refusing to be away from him, and started to kiss his jaw. When Raphael had tried to push him away, Simon had stepped back quickly. His eyes wide, an apology ready in his lips. But Raphael took it away with a simple kiss to his lips.

 

"Simon, I need to tell you something" Raphael had said, his voice so softly it was almost a whisper.

"What is it?" Simon asked, his eyes wide and frightened "Was it too much? Did I rush into it? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to"

"Simon...Simon para" Raphael tried, but Simon kept rambling on until Raphael all but blurted out "Simon I'm asexual!"

"And I'm pan" Simon said, without missing a beat. 

 

Raphael had looked at him with wide eyes. He had not been expecting that, but he was so relieved. His sexuality was something he had struggled with his whole life. Never really knowing there was a name to how he felt and not having anyone to talk to. It wasn't until he had met Magnus that he had learned all about it. Not that he cared much about labels, but it was nice having a name to it.

Of course, it seemed the moment had grown to an end, though not in a bad note. Simon had smiled at him shyly, and pecked his cheek sweetly. There were no words needed and Raphael was glad for that. Raphael had squeezed his hand and then both of them moved to continue with the project. Simon changed into another set of clothes, this time with an aqua sweater that fell over on his shoulders, showing his long neck and collarbones. He also wore white skinny jeans and stood barefoot. Raphael took some photos of him then. He sitting on the floor crossed legged while he formed a flower crown with the flowers they had brought. Raphael even got a close-up shot of Simon's face as he placed small chrysanthemums on his hair. It was a beautiful shot that Raphael knew he would use for his gallery. 

They had packed up soon after and then walked hand-in-hand towards Simon's room. Magnus had texted Raphael letting him know that he and Alec would be in the dorm room watching a movie. That meant they would probably be making out in Magnus's bed. Raphael didn't need to see that, so he decided to go with Simon to the other's dorm room. Thankfully, it seemed like Simon's roommate would stay out for the night, so they had the whole place to themselves. Not like they would be doing anything. 

After putting all of their things away, they had decided to watch a movie online, so they had climbed in Simon's bed together. It was a hot night and both of them decided to change into more comfortable. It just turned out that both of them liked to sleep without a shirt on. Soon after the movie ended, Simon had put the computer away and then the two of them just lay in bed together. Which brought them to this conversation.

 

"You don't have to sound too excited about it" Simon pouted at Raphael's response.

"Come here" Raphael sighed, pulling Simon closer to him and placing a kiss on top of Simon's hair. "Yes, Simon, this means I'm your boyfriend"

 

Simon giggled, and nuzzled closer to Raphael. The other sighed happily and closed his eyes. Without really intending to, the two of them fell asleep like that.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raphael woke up with the sound of people walking and talking in the hallway. That's one of the bad things about living in a dorm room. Walls were paper thin and barely stopped any noises from getting through. It was highly inconvenient at nights and mornings like this one. 

Raphael opened his eyes slowly, coming back to his senses. He could not feel his right arm and when he turned his head he saw why. Simon was lying face down next to him, half of his weight of top of his chest, the other half on his arm. Raphael didn't bother moving, though. Simon looked too peaceful sleeping for him to move and risk waking him up. Raphael blinked, looking around the room. Everything from the day before came rushing back to him and without even meaning to a smile escaped his lips. He was head over hills for the adorable guy across his chest. It was such a foreign feeling for Raphael, who had never really felt any romantic feelings towards anyone. For a very long time he had thought he was not only asexual, but also aromantic. Now though, he knew otherwise. Seeing the beautiful man sleeping next to him, how he breathed through his mouth and his eyelids moved softly. Seeing the freckles across the man's cheeks up close...it made Raphael's heart skip a beat.

Raphael moved his left hand to caress Simon's cheek. He didn't move, though his breathing pattern changed slightly. Raphael tried not to wake him up, the image in front of him too precious for it too change any time soon. He wished he could reach his camera and take a picture of this. It was just too perfect for it to be left just in his memory. After a long moment of just staring at the boy, Raphael leaned in and kissed Simon's eyelids, then his temple, and his nose. Simon's nose twitched and he closed his eyes a bit tighter. Raphael tried not to laugh at how endearing Simon was. So Raphael leaned in once again and kissed Simon on the cheek, on the corner of his mouth, until finally his lips met Simon's sleeping ones. Instantly, though, Simon responded to the kiss by pressing against him.

 

"g'morning" Simon mumbled against Raphael's lips, his lips curving in a sleepy smile.

"Buenos días" Raphael said softly in Spanish. "I thought you were still sleeping"

"mmmm no" Simon said, still refusing to open his eyes "Though that is the best way to wake up"

"Duly noted" Raphael chuckled, pecking Simon's lips once more.

 

Simon sighed contently and tried to cuddle against Raphael's chest, but the other pulled away. Simon pouted, finally opening his eyes to look at Raphael confused.

 

"Sorry bebé" Raphael said "But I have class. If I don't leave now to go to my dorm to change, I won't make it in time"

"Skip class" Simon pouted "Stay with me"

"Can't" Raphael whispered but kissed lips once more "We can get lunch together?"

"Of course" Simon yawned, pulling the pillow Raphael had used close to his chest.

 

Raphael stood up from the bed and looked around the room to find his shirt. As he pulled it over his chest, he noticed Simon had turned around. Now, facing up and with the covers going around his waist, Simon looked like a real angel. Raphael couldn't resist. He looked around for where he had left his camera the night before and took it out. Focusing quickly on Simon he took a picture. The other opened his eyes instantly, peering at Raphael through his eyelashes.

 

"Did you seriously just took a picture of me?" Simon said, covering his eyes with his arm "Nooo...I must look like a disaster"

"Te ves hermoso" Raphael said in Spanish.

"I have no idea what that means" Simon frowned. Raphael just smirked but didn't bother to translate what he had just said.

"Can I take one las picture of you?" Raphael asked. Simon sighed, but just nodded. "And...could you wear one of your flower crowns?"

"You want a picture for your project?" Simon frowned "With me shirtless?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable then I won't take it" Raphael promised

"No....you can take it, I suppose" Simon said, but he still blushed. 

 

Raphael grinned and then looked around for a flower crown. He found one made of white roses, so he took it and then moved to place it over Simon's head. Simon straightened the crown on his head and then laid down once more. Raphael told him he could close his eyes, so he did. With his eyes closed, he heard the shutter go off a few times between movements. He didn't really know what Raphael really shoot in his photos, he guessed he would get the chance to see the photos before Raphael presented his project. Without realising Raphael had moved closer to him, he felt the other kiss his lips. Instantly he returned the kiss with a soft smile.

 

"Thank you. You can go back to sleep" Raphael whispered against his lips and then pulled away "I'll see you at lunch."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that afternoon Simon found himself walking to class with Clary. They shared one class together, World History. Clary was doing a mayor in art while Simon studied Accounting with a minor in History. He didn't really know why he had chosen that career. Accounting was something his mother wanted for him, so he chose that for her. History had looked like something he would enjoy and so far it had been good for him.

On their way to class, Simon could not stop gushing to Clary about the newest addition to his life. Being Raphael's boyfriend for just a few hours seemed like the best thing that had happened to him so far.

 

"Don't you think it is happening too fast?" Clary frowned "I mean, you just met this guy"

"I mean...yeah" Simon shrugged "But it's different with him, you know? Like all those romantic novels you love so much. There's this...magic and you just know it's him"

"Simon" Clary said seriously "You know life is not like in the books or movies"

"What is wrong with you?" Simon asked abruptly, stopping in the middle of the hallway to glare at Clary.

 

Simon rarely got angry. He thought it was unnecessary and exhausting. He liked to deal with all the problems with a clear head. But in moments like this, he could not help but get a bit upset. He thought Clary would be happy for him. Clary was his best friend and he thought Clary would see how happy he was and how good Raphael was for him.

 

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked, crossing her arms. 

"I'm talking about the fact that ever since I started hanging out with Raphael you've had a very rude attitude" Simon snapped "You're always making sarcastic comments about him, and being all pessimist about this whole thing"

"Simon, I told you I don't trust that guy" Clary glared "I told you to stay away from him!"

"And I told you he makes me happy!" Simon cried "Raphael has been the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time...I don't understand why you can't be happy for me"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Clary cried throwing her arms in the air "I don't want to lose my best friend"

"You're not losing me" Simon said, his voice turning a softer tone "We'll still be best friends...and because of that I thought you could be happy for me"

"I am happy" Clary sighed

"I don't think you are" Simon shook his head "And I don't think it is fair...I've been nothing but supportive towards you and when you started dating Jace I was your number one fan. And for once I would like you to return that favor. Because frankly? I don't see that support right now and it really hurts."

"Simon, that's not what's happening at all" Clary shook her head

"I don't believe you" Simon said sadly "Call me when you decide to support me for once and be happy for me"

 

Simon turned around and stalked away, fuming with anger and trying to hold back the tears. He didn't go to class that day, instead he waited for lunch time to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!
> 
> Unfortunately, it seems there are only a couple more chapters left and this one story will come to an end. I've been thinking of writing a sequel, or maybe some one-shots in the same universe.
> 
> Lemme know if you would like me to continue with this one project :) 
> 
> Also! I posted a Hogwarts Saphael drabble a few days ago. Check it out if you haven't! And lemme know if you would like to see a longer fic for that AU :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!! Unfortunately, there will only be around 2 more chapters for this story. 
> 
> But I already planned to write some other one-shots in this same universe and maybe another multi-chaptered. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! And lemme know if there are some prompts you would like me to write about, and maybe I can make them! :D

"WAIT!" Ragnor Fell called from his place "You're telling me our little hispanic friend has a boyfriend?!"

"Uh huh" Magnus nodded with a smirk, he then extended his hand to the front. "Pay up bitches!"

"That's not fair!" Catarina shook her head "That's not what you betted at all!"

"Wait" Raphael frowned, putting his bottle of beer back in the table "You betted on this?"

"We made a bet on when you would get yourself a boyfriend" Ragnor shrugged, taking a gulp of his own bottle.

 

The group of friends were gathered in a restaurant bar on a Friday night. It was the weekend before Raphael had to turn in his final project. And while he was still stressing about all the things he had to do, his friends had dragged him out for a night out. It was almost certain Magnus would drag them all to some club and then ditch them to hang out with his boyfriend, who would, conveniently, be with his siblings at said club. Raphael hated going to clubs. The music was always too loud and people had no regards about personal space whatsoever. He hated the mass of people moving in what they called dancing while they sweated like pigs and drank to oblivion. He could definitely do without that. Of course, Magnus (with the help of Ragnor and Catarina) always managed to convince him to go with them. 

Magnus was his oldest friend. And while they argued like siblings, they knew they loved each other. They had been there through very difficult times in the lives of each other. That type of friendship was not something one could find so easily. Ragnor and Catarina came along the way in different times of their lives. They were both very dear to Raphael and he would not hesitate to throw everything away if they needed him. Ragnor and him had grown very close during their years of high school, though their feelings towards each other were completely platonic. Raphael had taught Ragnor how to speak Spanish, even though his friend was useless at the language. Catarina was like the mother hen of their small group. She was the most collected person any of them knew. She was very aware of all of their needs and she always knew when something was wrong without even having to glance at them. The three of them cared for her with all their hearts, though if anyone from the outside saw them they would not believe they were that close. They were a mismatched group of friends. All of them were from very different backgrounds and upbringing. They had different interests and different personalities. No one would believe they were the best of friends. But the opinions of other people were never important for the four of them. They knew they loved each other, and that's all that matter to them.

 

"I said that Raphael would get a boyfriend before graduating from college" Magnus said "You both said he would not. I win"

"You guys are unbelievable" Raphael shook his head.

"Come on" Ragnor rolled his eyes "As if you had not participated in the bet we put when Magnus was courting Alec"

"Courting?" Catarina snorted "More like stalking"

"I was not stalking Alexander!" Magnus gasped dramatically "How dare you?"

 

The three of them burst out laughing while Magnus crossed his arms and pouted. After they had calmed down they moved to a different topic, still teasing Magnus a bit with his relationship with Alexander Lightwood and then moving on to Ragnor and Catarina about their significant others. None of them were dating anyone, though Ragnor told them (with more details than necessary) about the last girl he had hooked up with.

 

"I still wanna see who is Raphael's boyfriend" Catarina said suddenly.

"Yes mate!" Ragnor protested "Show us a picture! Show him off!"

"Guys, no" Raphael shook his head "It is all pretty recent..."

"Still!" Catarina said "Come on! I'm sure you have a photo of him"

 

Raphael sighed but pulled out his phone and started looking through the many photos he had. He had just uploaded the photos he had taken of Simon to his cloud so he could edit them later, and he was able to open them through his phone. He chose one that he knew he would not use for his project, but that he had still liked very much. It was of Simon at the studio with the grey sweater. He was laughing at something, looking straight at the camera while one of his hands covered his mouth. His eyes had wrinkles in the corners and his smile was so wide it could not be completely covered by his hand. His hair was messy, a flower crown hanging from his free hand. It was breathtaking. 

Raphael turned his phone around to show his friends. Ragnor took the phone out of his hands to get a closer look. Catarina leaned closer to Ragnor to get a chance to see the screen of the phone as well.

 

"Oooooh he's adorable!" Catarina gushed, taking the phone out of Ragnor's hands to look at the photo more clearly.

"I have to admit, I didn't think he could be your type" Ragnor told Raphael.

"My type?" Raphael asked with a raised eyebrow "Since when do I have a type?"

"Ragnor is right, my sweetest Raphi" Magnus said with a serious nod, even though Raphael scowled at the nickname "When we think about Seamus here, we do not think that he could be dating you"

"That's his name?" Catarina asked, looking up from the phone.

"No" Raphael glared at Magnus "His name is Simon. Simon Lewis"

"That's what I said" Magnus waved his hand in dismiss. "Anyways, guys! You have to see them together! They are tooth-rotting sweet!"

"I doubt they can be more than you and Alec" Ragnor pointed out.

"They're close" Magnus grinned "But they're perfect together! I should have put them together so much earlier!"

"He's a model?" Catarina asked. Apparently, she had decided to scroll through the rest of the pictures in the folder Raphael had opened.

"He's not" Raphael said, leaning up to snatch the phone out of Catarina's hands "And I would appreciate if you did not go through the photos in my phone"

"Why? Something naughty to hide?" Ragnor smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Raphael glared at him, unimpressed. He did not bother to answer his friend, while Magnus burst out laughing and Catarina tried to hide her laugh with a drink of her glass. 

 

"Callense" Raphael snapped in Spanish "He just helped me with my final project"

"He photographs beautifully" Ragnor commented.

 

Ragnor was a screenwriter, studying at an university not far from where Magnus and Raphael studied. He had a great passion for cinematography and he would often discuss photography with Raphael. It was something that both of them enjoyed and had an extended knowledge about. Often Ragnor would ask for Raphael's help in school projects when needed and vice-versa. 

 

"He does" Raphael nodded "That's why I chose him as a subject"

"And your crush on him had nothing to do with it" Magnus rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Raphael glared but did not comment further. Everyone snickered, teasing Raphael a little bit more, before moving on to a different subject. Raphael could not help but feel relieved on how well his friends had taken on his relationship with Simon. Of course, the real test would be when they actually met him. Even though Raphael knew their opinion would not change matters in his new relationship, it was still important. Raphael's family was small and distant. His friends were the closest thing he had to a loving family, and he craved their approval in many things in his life. However, seeing Magnus loud voice and waving his hands as he told a story, Ragnor's obnoxious laugh and serious jokes, and Catarina's warm smiles and loving comments reassured Raphael that everything would be alright.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday morning came and Raphael and Simon had agreed to finish the last of the photos. Raphael had planned to go out and do some location photographs. Simon had been hesitant to be outside taking pictures in public, but Raphael had soon calmed his worries.

 

"We'll go to a small forest nearby" Raphael explained.

"There are forests nearby?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes" Raphael asked "Almost no one knows about them. So it'll be completely empty when we get there"

"Okay" Simon nodded "So what are we doing?"

"Just taking some photos outside" Raphael explained "You're all about soft colors and flowers. I would like to take some photos of you interacting with nature"

 

Simon had nodded and smiled shyly. Raphael grinned in return and then guided Simon towards his car. It was a short drive. Soon Raphael was pulling over and taking all of his equipment from the trunk. Simon followed quietly, looking around the area in silent awe. Raphael took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Simon smiled brightly at him, squeezing his fingers.

They walked a bit further into the forest, just enough to be away from the edge and the highway, but not far enough that they would get lost. They reached a flat surface in the ground, filled with grass and some wild flowers. There were multiple trees around them with moss and beautiful green leaves. The place was perfect to what Raphael had in mind.

 

"Uh...Raphael" Simon said nervously looking around "I don't think we though this through. Where will I change?"

"There's no need to change" Raphael said, letting go of Simon's hand in order to start getting out all of his equipment. 

"What?" Simon asked with a frown "But...this are not my best clothes"

 

Today Simon had gone for a little tuned down outfit. He whore a big woven white sweater. Underneath he had a sky-blue collared shirt, the collar of which was over the neckline of the sweater. He also wore tight black jeans and white converse shoes. 

 

"You don't look half as bad" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Simon frowned, pulling at some strings on the sleeve of his sweater.

"You look fine Simon" Raphael said, pulling the younger man closer and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Now...would you just relax?"

"I'm s-sorry" Simon stuttered, blushing furiously. 

"If you're too uncomfortable with all of this just let me know" Raphael said tenderly "I won't force you to do something you're not okay with doing"

"Thanks" Simon whispered "I'm...I'm alright. Just a bit nervous, I suppose"

 

Raphael nodded but commented no further. Instead, he allowed Simon to get comfortable with the environment and the situation. He knew Simon did not like having pictures taken of him, and while he allowed Raphael to use him as a model for his project, he still got a bit self-conscious and nervous. But after some time, Simon started to get more comfortable with the whole thing and even in his own skin. Raphael loved photographing Simon. Not just because they were now dating and (even though he would never admit it), Raphael loved looking at Simon. But Simon was so photogenic. The camera loved him. It was impossible for Simon to take a bad picture, he looked so good in all of them. And it was not Raphael being biased. Simon was just that good. And Raphael really enjoyed watching his boyfriend through the lens of his camera. The younger boy knew how to take directions really well and the shapes he could create with his body, without even trying, were just amazing. It was a delight seeing Simon interact with a camera, even though he claimed not to know what was happening or what to do. 

 

"Have you taken any self-portraits?" Simon asked as Raphael guided him towards some of the trees nearby. 

"Not really" Raphael shook his head "I had to, for a class, but other than that not really"

"Why?" Simon asked "I bet you would photograph much better than I do"

"I would not" Raphael shook his head.

 

Simon followed Raphael's instructions, leaning against a tree, taking some of the flowers that were around them and playing with them. Raphael took frame after frame after frame. That was something Raphael really enjoyed about working with Simon. It seemed almost effortless. Simon was such an easy person to work with. He took direction so well and didn't cause any problems. It was almost as if both of them were synced somehow. Simon knew exactly what Raphael had in mind and what he wanted in the photo. It was amazing. 

 

"Would you mind lying down in the ground?" Raphael asked "I don't want your sweater to get dirty, but maybe you can use my jacket as a blanket..."

"I'll lie down" Simon grinned "No need to ruin your perfectly expensive jacket"

 

Raphael rolled his eyes and told Simon exactly where he wanted him to lie down. It was over some yellow wild flowers. They were all around the place and looked beautiful around the area. Simon dropped over the plants as if he was throwing his body in a mountain of dried leaves. He extended his arms to the sides and smiled brightly. Raphael wanted to scowl at Simon for letting himself fall to the floor that way, but he looked just too beautiful Raphael had to take a photo right away. He took some other shots, ordering Simon to move one way or the other and then he helped Simon stand up. The younger boy was smiling brightly, so brightly he took Raphael's breath away. 

 

"I wanna take a shot of your eyes" Raphael said suddenly.

"My eyes?" Simon asked surprised

"Yes" Raphael nodded "I just...I have this idea and I think your eyes will look really good"

"I...I guess" Simon blushed "Though my eyes are nothing special. You could ask Jace or Clary. Green and Golden eyes are much cooler than brown"

"I want to photograph your eyes" Raphael said fiercely.

"Okay" Simon smiled shyly "What should I do?"

 

Raphael leaned down and took one of the yellow flowers from the floor. The petals were long and lean. He started picking them off the flower, and then gently putting them on Simon's cheek and temple, so they went around the curve of Simon's eyes. Simon closed his eyes and allowed Raphael to place the petals as he wished. Raphael noted that Simon usually breathed through his mouth, instead of his nose. Being this close reminded Raphael of the kiss they had shared in the studio and he had to hold himself back from not kissing Simon right there.

 

"Okay" Raphael whispered "Open your eyes"

 

Simon did and he gasped when he noticed how close Raphael was to him. Their breaths mixed together, being so close to one another. If any of them leaned just a tiny bit closer, their lips would meet. They didn't though. Raphael knew that if he kissed Simon now, he would completely forget about the photo he wanted to take. So he took a step back, clearing his throat and lifting the camera to his eye. 

Simon blinked, once, twice before blushing softly. Raphael adjusted the zoom. He was still standing really close to Simon, but not close enough for it to be intimate. Plus, they had a camera between them. Raphael shot a photo, and then adjusted the zoom and focus again. Simon's freckles were seen perfectly and his eyelashes framed his eyes beautifully. The flower petals were a nice contrast against the warmth of Simon's skin. He took another photo. 

 

"Alright" Raphael said, putting the camera away. "I think we're done for the day"

"Really?" Simon asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Raphael nodded "I think I already have all the photos for the project, I just need to edit them and have them printed"

"Cool!" Simon grinned "Are you going to show me the pictures?"

"Of course" Raphael nodded "How about we go back to my dorm? I know for a fact that Magnus will be out with Alec, so he won't be bothering us. You can help me choose the photos to use there"

"Alright" Simon said enthusiastically "Let's go then!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter! :D Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos on the previous chapter. You guys are amazing!

The last days before Raphael had to turn in his project flew by. He and Simon had chosen the 12 photos that were needed. Raphael had then spent the last few days working non-stop to get the photos ready. He edited them all. Coloring as he wanted, making a few edits in Photoshop but still managing to get them to look as natural as possible. When Raphael had printed all the photos, he had been stunned for a very long time, just looking at all the photos. His breath had been taken away. The whole photoshoot was cohesive in a way that none of his other works had been. This were all about delicate touches and gracefulness. Simon was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Raphael almost didn't want to turn in the photos and keep them all to himself. At this point he didn't care about the gallery. He wasn't sure if his photos would be chosen to be displayed at the gallery. While he hoped and was very confident in his job, he would accept whatever came. 

 

They gave their projects to Professor Jocelyn Fairchild on the last day of classes. She received them all carefully, looking them over and congratulating each student with their work. There were some very stunning pieces of art in there, it would be hard choosing which would go to the gallery. Raphael was the last one to turn in his project. He was in no rush to turn it in, like other of his classmates. He actually wanted all of his classmates to be out of the class when he gave his project. He didn't want any of them to look at the photos. Not because he was ashamed of his work, the contrary really. It was more because he didn't want his classmates to look at the photos of Simon and start asking annoying questions about it. He knew for a fact that if Lily Chen saw them, she would not stop until she got some answers out of him.

Lily Chen was one of Raphael's classmates. They were close, always did group projects together. They would not call each other best friends, of course. None of them were the mushy kind of friends. But they worked well together and they acknowledged each other's well being. So if Lily saw the photos Raphael took of Simon, she would ask questions, and Raphael really didn't want her prying into his private life. 

 

"Raphael" Jocelyn Fairchild said as she looked at Raphael's work "This is stunning"

"Thank you Professor" Raphael said politely.

"I knew you would do great in this project" The professor smiled at her student "You are one of my most talented students"

 

Raphael inclined his head in a silent thanks, but didn't say anything else. His professor continued looking at his work. Looking closely to each of the photos.

 

"I'm surprised Simon allowed you to take photos of him" Jocelyn said after a moment. "I didn't know you knew each other"

"You know Simon?" Raphael asked with a frown, instantly recognising it had been a stupid question. 

"Of course I know my daughter's best friend" Jocelyn grinned "Simon's like a son to me. I've known him since he was just a little kid"

"Yes...of course you do" Raphael said under his breath and then shrugged "He was the perfect subject for my project"

"Of course he was" Jocelyn nodded "I doubt anyone else would have made this work"

"Yeah" Raphael nodded.

"Well...I expect Simon to invite you to dinner one of this days" Jocelyn smirked.

"Excuse me?" Raphael asked, lifting both of his eyebrows.

"I mean, I gather you're dating, are you not?" Jocelyn lifted an eyebrow "I doubt Simon would have allowed you to see him shirtless were that not the case"

 

Raphael was left speechless, which did not happen often. He was not expecting his professor to catch to that so quickly. Jocelyn just laughed softly and put Raphael's project away. She promised she would not say anything and winked at him.

Raphael quickly excused himself and walked out of the class. He did not understand what had just happened, but did not want to think too hard about that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"How was it?" Simon asked nervously, playing with a few loose ends of his sweater.

 

They had decided to grab some lunch together. Both of them were already out of classes for the semester and decided to celebrate. They didn't get anything too fancy, just some Chinese restaurant. Simon knew the restaurant very well, he used to go there a lot back in high-school with Clary. 

 

"How was what?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Simon over the menu.

"How was your project?" Simon huffed "Did your professor see it? What did they say?"

"She liked it" Raphael shrugged "Though didn't really check it too hard. We'll get the results next week"

"That's cool" Simon nodded, looking down and still playing with the threads of his sweater.

 

Raphael frowned, but did not comment any further. Instead, he decided to observe Simon for a moment before the waitress came to take their order. Simon was wearing a wool lilac sweater. It looked really soft against Simon's skin. He was also wearing light skinny jeans, ripped a little in the knees. His hair was messy, almost as if he had not bothered to comb it that morning. In his hair he wore a flower crown. The flowers were of different shades of purples and pinks. Raphael really liked this look on Simon, though he probably would not comment on it.

 

"Something is bothering you" Raphael stated. "Want to talk about it?"

"What? No...no nothing is bothering me. Everything is good! it's fine! it's perfect...why would you say something like that? I'm good!" Simon rambled, his words barely making any sense as he said the too fast and he was blushing furiously.

"Simon, bebé, calm down" Raphael said "I didn't understand a word you just said"

 

Simon blushed even darker and looked away. He mumbled something under his breath, which Raphael did not catch.

 

"Simon...What's going on?" Raphael asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Would you go with me to the end-of-semester gallery?" Simon blurted out, his voice more loudly than necessary and catching the attention of people around them.

"You wanna go see the gallery?" Raphael asked "Sure...I was going to check it out anyways, we can go together"

"No...I mean" Simon sighed and started folding the napkin. "I meant the gala for the opening night"

"Wait...you're going to the gala?" Raphael asked with his eyebrows raised "Only those who are presenting their work during the gallery are invited!"

"They invited me today" Simon smiled shyly "They want me to play for the concert on Friday Night"

"Simon! That's amazing!" Raphael exclaimed.

"I still can't believe I'm going" Simon said with a grin "I always wanted to take part of it, but was never really chosen for it...I've gone to the gala a few times with Clary, because she is always chosen. But this year she's going with Jace this year....NOT that you're like a back-up plan or something. I didn't want to go with Clary anyways. I mean....not because she's bad or something, she is my best friend after all...but I wanna go with you. if you can and if you want to go with me. Of course, I would understand if you don't want to or if you want to go with someone else...I mean, if you are chosen for your photographs. I mean, I'm sure you will be chosen, of course you will be, you're amazing and talented and-"

"SIMON!" Raphael exclaimed, silencing the other instantly. "You're rambling....again"

"Sorry" Simon mumbled, looking down.

"You don't have to be so nervous" Raphael said "I'm your boyfriend, it's alright if you want us to go somewhere together"

"So you'll go with me?" Simon asked hopefully. "As my date?"

"Yes Simon, I'll go as your date"

 

Simon smiled brightly, almost jumping on his seat from across Raphael. Raphael smirked, trying not to laugh. Simon then decided to change seats, and he moved to sit next to Raphael on the booth they had taken. Raphael was taken back, but did not complain. Instead he allowed Simon to cuddle next to him, wrapping his arm around Raphael's waist. When the waitress came to take their order, they both ordered a big plate to share. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Just a few days later, Professor Jocelyn informed Raphael his project had been chosen to be displayed in the end-of-semeter gallery. From his class, only three of the projects had been chosen. The fact that Raphael was one of them had him beyond happy. 

Magnus, of course, had decided they needed to celebrate his triumph. Raphael did not think it was necessary, but Magnus only needed an excuse to organise something. Of course, he decided to celebrate that Clary and Simon had also been chosen, so Raphael could not go completely refuse to the idea. Magnus already knew Raphael would do anything for Simon, and he decided to take advantage to that when it was convenient for him.

Of course, both Simon and Raphael refused to do something too big, so their group of friends just got together in the coffee shop where Simon and Raphael had been set up by Magnus previously, and then would get together at Clary's parent's house for a movie night.

When Magnus and Raphael walked inside the coffee-shop, everyone else was already there. Magnus immediately moved towards his boyfriend, pecking his lips as a greeting and joining the conversation with Isabelle. 

Raphael moved towards Simon, though he hesitated a few steps behind him. Simon was talking to Clary, as he often did. Raphael knew Clary was not completely alright with their relationship. Simon had been very upset when they first started dating and he told Raphael how Clary had reacted. Raphael knew Clary did not like him, and to be honest he did not like the red head either. In his eyes, she was selfish and manipulative and took advantage of Simon's kind heart more often than not. Of course, he would not comment on it because he knew Simon would get upset. She was his best friend after all. 

When Clary noticed he had approached them, she instantly quieted down and looked away. Raphael knew by her reaction she had been talking about him. He raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. At her actions, Simon turned around. He brightened instantly when he saw Raphael behind him.

 

"Raph!" Simon exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and hugging him tightly. "Congratulations on being chosen!"

"Thank you, bebé" Raphael chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Simon. 

"I knew you would make it!" Simon grinned, pulling back but still staying close to Raphael "You are super talented!"

"Wouldn't have without the model" Raphael shrugged, making Simon blush.

 

Soon they moved towards their table, sitting down. They joined tables together, so the 7 of them could sit down together. Raphael was sitting just next to the window, with Simon next to him. They pulled their chairs together so their thighs and shoulders were touching. Underneath the table, Simon laced his fingers together.

Simon was chatting happily with Isabelle and Clary while Jace, Alec, and Magnus were deep in a discussion Raphael had no interest in. Raphael didn't mind not taking part of any conversation. He was a reserved man, and he wasn't too close to any of them aside from Magnus, and obviously Simon. Plus, it gave him time to just observe the whole environment and how Simon interacted with his friends. It brought him some kind of peace, being next to Simon holding hands, while Simon chatted happily with his friends. 

 

"So Raphael" Isabelle said suddenly, catching his attention. "You are presenting at the gallery as well?"

"That's right" Raphael nodded.

"Will it be Simon's photos you're presenting?" Clary asked, more harshly than necessary.

"The project he helped me do, yes" Raphael asked, his cold eyes meeting Clary's and then smirking a bit "Problem?"

"Noup! not a problem at all" Simon said quickly, glaring at his best friend "Right Clary?"

"Right" Clary said, looking away guilty "Not a problem at all"

"I'm sure the photos are amazing!" Izzy gushed.

"Oh they are" Magnus nodded.

"You've seen them?" Alec asked "I thought the projects were private until they gallery opened"

"I helped Raphael have them printed" Magnus shrugged.

"You mean you demanded to see them while I got them printed?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"As I said...I helped" Magnus winked and then changed the subject.

 

They discussed the gallery for some time. Talking about the opening gala, and how Jace and Clary would be going together as well as Simon and Raphael. They later on made plans to go together to see the whole exposition when it opened. Magnus said he would invite Ragnor and Catarina, since he knew both of them would like to see Raphael's work. And just like that they planned it and then moved to different subjects. Teasing one another and joking. It was all so friendly and homey. Simon cuddled against Raphael's side as the hispanic boy talked to Magnus and Alec....it was great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I want to apologize it took me so long to post this. This last month has been crazy for me. I was working at a book fair and then started college again and that just took a lot of my time. I already had the draft written out, but my brother went on a trip and he took my computer with him so I wasn't able to post this until now.
> 
> I am terribly sorry for that and I really hope you like this chapter.

Raphael got ready for the gala just in time. He wore one of his expensive suits. He loved wearing suits, they were like an armour to him. All dark colors and fine lines. He wore a deep red shirt under the jacket and polished black shoes. He also styled his hair, taking care of his curls so they were straight and none of them stood out of place. With one last look at the mirror, he made his way towards out. He had agreed with Simon that he would pick him up and they would make their way to the gala together. Just a few moments later, he found himself in front of Simon's dorm room. He knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door. He heard a loud 'thud' from the inside, some silent cursing and then Simon opened the door, panting. He was just in his boxers and a pale pink button-up shirt. Raphael raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"While I enjoy the look, I don't believe it is appropriate for a gala" Raphael commented, stepping around Simon and walking inside the room. 

"Shut up" Simon mumbled, blushing and closing the door quickly. 

"Why are you not ready yet?" Raphael sighed, looking at the mess of clothes around the room. "We'll be late"

"I knoooow" Simon moaned "But I don't know what to wear"

"I thought you had already picked up your suit?" Raphael asked crossing his arms "Simon, you should have had this ready ages ago"

"I know, okay? I know!" Simon groaned "I thought I had it...but then I realised I didn't and then I couldn't think of anything and I don't own anything that is half decent for this kind of thing"

 

Raphael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He moved towards Simon's closet and started looking at the clothes he owned, trying to find something. 

 

"Put this on" Raphael called, throwing a pair of navy blue dress pants to Simon.

"But I don't have a jacket to match that" Simon frowned, looking at the jeans "I wasn't even aware I owned these"

"Solo pontelos" Raphael repeated in Spanish "Come on, we don't have much time and we'll have to go to my room to get you a jacket"

"You're going to lend me a jacket?" Simon asked with wide eyes "No way....Rapha! Your jackets are more expensive than my life"

"Shut up" Raphael rolled his eyes "They're not...now, take your flower crown or whatever you'll put on your hair and let's move"

"I'm not sure flowers would be a good idea" Simon bit his lower lip "I mean...it's a serious even, isn't it? I don't want people to make fun of me because I'm wearing a flower crown"

"Simon" Raphael said seriously, moving to put his hands on Simon's shoulders and forcing the younger boy to look at him in the eyes "You should never be ashamed of how you look. Flowers are part of you, and if you wanna wear them, then wear them. If anyone makes fun of you, I'll kill them"

"You don't have to commit murder for me" Simon smiled warmly, pecking Simon's lips "But thank you"

 

Raphael smiled back and then the two of them left. Simon grabbed a flower crown with different pink flowers. They matched with his shirt, and Raphael rather liked how they loved how it looked. Especially with Simon wearing his navy blue suit jacket. But he would never say it out loud.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gala went smoothly. There was a big dinner, an open bar, and a dance floor. Live music was playing, some group of students who played jazz. Raphael and Simon spent most of their time hanging out with Clary and Jace. Or rather, Simon and Clary spent time together and Raphael and Jace trailed after them. Raphael didn't mind too much. It wasn't as if Simon was ignoring him, he always included Raphael in the conversations and whenever Clary made some rude comment towards the hispanic boy, Simon instantly defended his boyfriend. 

Some time during the gala, Raphael dragged Simon along to greet some people he recognised. Raphael introduced Simon to some of his classmates and people he knew around college, also some professors who had seen Raphael's work and were very impressed. 

 

"Well, who would have thought" Lily Chen exclaimed as she approached Raphael and Simon

"Lily" Raphael said as she approached "It's good to see you"

"Obviously, I'm a delight" Lily grinned and then hugged Raphael tightly. 

 

Simon's eyes widened. There were not many people who were allowed to hug Raphael, much less in public. Raphael had spoken about Lily before. She was a classmate of his, and they usually did any group projects together because they knew they could work well together. 

 

"Simon, meet Lily" Raphael said after they had broken apart "Lily, this is Simon. My boyfriend"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lily said grinning while shaking Simon's hand "I have to say Raphael, I'm impressed. I really you would get yourself a boyfriend. Especially someone as stunning as him!"

"I...uh....t-thanks?" Simon blushed, getting nervous at the attention he was receiving.

"Oh he's adorable!" Lily gushed pinching Simon's cheeks "Wait until I tell Elliott about him, Oh My God!"

"Lily" Raphael glared at her "Could you please not talk about Simon as if he was not standing right here?"

"We should double date!" Lily exclaimed, completely ignoring Raphael's comment. "I gotta go...but I'll text you the details!"

 

She hugged Raphael once again, hugged Simon, and then she was gone. Lily Chen was quiet a character. She was demanding and had everyone doing exactly as she wanted, without even having to lift a finger. Of course, she was a good person. She was a close friend to Raphael after all.

Simon and Raphael spent some more time greeting different people that were in the crowd or just making conversation between themselves. They drank a few cups of wine, and then Simon dragged Raphael towards the dance floor. Some couples were dancing close together. The mood of the music had softened a bit, and now the musicians were playing more intimate songs. Raphael tried to protest at first, but still allowed Simon to drag him towards the dance floor. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck and cuddled close to him. Raphael wrapped his own arms around Simon's waist and pulled him closer to his body.

"Thank you for coming with me" Simon whispered, close to Raphael's ear.

"I should be the one thanking you" Raphael said.

"Why?" Simon chuckled, pulling back slightly to look at Raphael in the eye.

"For helping me with my project. For being such a perfect muse. Just for being you" 

 

Raphael grinned happily as Simon started to blush. His cheeks dusted with a light pink color, making his freckles stand out even more than they already did. Before he could stop himself, Raphael moved forward and captured Simon's lips in a soft kiss. Simon smiled against his lips, pressing back against him. They parted after a moment, resting their foreheads together. Simon closed his eyes and just allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Raphael's hands on his hips, how he could feel Raphael's eyelashes against his cheeks, their breaths meddling together, and their slow and steady movement as they danced in circles. Simon tried to save it all in his memory, knowing moments like these would be the ones he would keep with him forever.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The opening of the gallery was a success. Simon and Raphael joined the rest of their small group of friends and went together. They went through the art exhibit first, where they saw Clary's painting. It was a picture of an angel with some sort of cup in it's hand and a sword in the other. Clary's painting usually involved the whole world that lived in her head. When she was a kid, she would make up stories about it. Simon knew all about them. Soon after Clary started to make drawing about them and that's what really got her career as an artist going. The details in gold were beautiful and breath taking. Everyone congratulated her before moving through the rest of the exhibitions.

They walked through all the statues and architectural art and some short-films that were being displayed. Soon after they reached the photography area of the exhibit. Raphael's photos were displayed on the wall at the back, where the biggest photos were shown. They walked through the rest fast until they reached Raphael's work. Simon blushed furiously when his eyes landed on all of his photos. Raphael smiled proudly, and wrapped his arm around Simon's waist. Everyone else gushed about the photos and congratulated Raphael on his work and Simon as well on his modeling.

After a few more rounds around the exhibitions, everyone went their own way. Magnus dragged Alec towards the area where the fashion designs were being shown. Isabelle followed after them. Clary returned to the art area with Jace, leaving Raphael and Simon alone in the photography part.

 

"I can't believe that's really me" Simon said, his eyes still glued to the photos. 

"Why?" Raphael asked, confused.

"Because I look good!" Simon exclaimed and blushed afterwards "I mean....I actually like how I look in those!"

"Simon, tu eres hermoso" Raphael told Simon he was beautiful in Spanish.

"I still don't know if you're insulting me or complimenting me"

"I guess you'll never find out" Raphael grinned.

"Hey!" Simon pouted "That's not fair"

 

Raphael laughed, lacing his fingers with Simon's. He nudged him softly and started pulling him away from the exhibition. Simon was still pouting, but he followed after Raphael.


End file.
